Hypnotized, So Mesmerized
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Blurr is confused with his feelings for Bumblebee and Bumblebee seems to know that something is wrong with Blurr and is determined to find out. Yet Blurr can't seem to hold back much longer.


Blurr leaned against the wall in the hallway, looking down at his peds shaking his head and sighing from time to time. Bumblebee never strayed from his processor. How did it ever come to this, Blurr wondered. Closing his eyes he pictures the yellow bot, with his shiny yellow paintjob and his black racing stripes. He loved how his hips took a slight curve to them. Leaning away from the wall, he stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment before turning on his heel.

Blurr walked down the hall to Bumblebees quarters, taking in a breath before sliding the door open and walking inside. Bumblebee sat on his berth, fiddling around with the TV remote which had decided to stop working. He had been trying to fix it for the past hour, making it worse than it already was. Bumblebee looked up at Blurr, smiling.

Blurr's spark pounded in his chestplates as he gazed at Bee. He wondered if the yellow bot ever noticed how his optics followed him as he moved across the room or how close he drove next to him when they were racing. Blurr was confused with himself, ever since he saw the yellow bot he couldn't get him off his processor.

Bumblebee huffed, grabbing the remote and walking across the room to toss in the room. Blurr watched him; he loved how his legs moved and how he slightly swayed his hips with every step.

Bee looked over at Blurr who was still standing in the doorway.

"You need something?"

Blurr shook his head, too into his thoughts to answer him properly. He turned on his heel and walked away back down the hall. Bumblebee stared off after him wondering why he had come into his room in the first place. Blurr sat himself down on the couch that was placed in front of the TV which was shut off cause of the broken remote.

Bumblebee walked into the room, watching Blurr for a moment before coming close to the couch and seating himself down. Blurr's mind wandered to Bee again, his pure blue optics so bright and his smile. He jolted slightly when Bee joined him on the couch, watching him for a moment.

Bee caught his breath for a moment, the look in Blurr's optics making him blush lightly. Blurr wondered if he ever thought of what they could be. Why did keep running away from the truth? Blurr wondered if he crazy or just in love. Blurr could see that Bee understood how he always looked at him and why.

When they're racing and having fun, does it cross Bee's mind? Or is Bee just holding back like the way he does? Blurr questioned himself, shaking his helm before looking away from Bee for a moment and then looking back. Bee's got him so hypnotized, so mesmerized by him, these feelings weren't going away.

Blurr moved with such movement, Bee's spark stopped. Blurr had wrapped around Bee, pulling him close that their chestplates pressed against each other. Placing the other servo on the side of Bee's face, Blurr tilted his helm upwards to look at him. Their optics meaning, gazing into each other's deeply. Bee blushed brightly, yet not able to tear his optics away.

Leaning in close to Bumblebee, Blurr closed his optics slowly, their lips inches apart. Bee took in a breath, shocked beyond anything, yet closed his own optics their lips meeting. It was sweet and gentle and so loving Bee could've melted. Blurr pressed Bee closer to him tilt his helm to the side a bit to kiss him a bit more easily.

Bee's faceplates heated as Blurr deepened the kiss pressing into Bumblebee a bit more. Bee muffled his gasp as he pushed down onto the couch, his legs spread apart which allowed Blurr to lay in between them as he slid his glossa into Bee mouth. Bee moaned softly as he pressed his glossa against Blurr's, pulling him closer as well. Blurr let his servo drop from the side of his helm and down to those hips that tempted him so teasing wires at the seams of the armor plating along his hips.

Bee trembled lightly as felt the tiny bursts of pleasure run through him, panting as Blurr pulled away. Blurr leaned down to kiss Bee's neck, his glossa dancing along his neck cable. Bee's body was heating up quickly his internal fans working desperately to cool him down. He moaned as Blurr nibbled on his neck cables and teased his wires. He jumped slightly when he felt Blurr's servo leave his hips and press gently onto his interfacing panel.

Bee flushed deeply as Blurr spread his legs a bit further apart, removing his panel in a swift motion. The sight of Bee's moist port and slightly erect cable made Blurr groan in lust. Bee arched his back slightly as he moaned, Blurr sliding a digit into his port as he thrusted it in slowly, quickening his pace as he went along, adding a second after a while. Bee moaned, his walls clamping down on Blurr's digits as he came close. Seeing that Bee was close to overload he withdrew his servo, Bee whimpering under him in impatience.

He lifted Bee up, making him lean against the back rest if the couch, coming up behind him and kissing the back of his neck gently. Bee moaned softly as Blurr leaned upwards and sucked on one of his horns, making Bee as hot as ever. Blurr gripped his curvy hips in his servos, going back down to kiss his shoulders. Removing his own interfacing panel, Blurr's erect cable pressed against the back of Bee's thigh.

Blushing at his size, Bee pressed his aft against his gently making Blurr groan huskily into his audio biting down into his shoulder softly. Bee moaned, his body trembling lightly in such arousal. Blurr caressed his hips in his servo then coming around to his cable, grasping it gently. Bucking his hips as Blurr's servo began to pump Bee's cable. Blurr released his cable once Bee came close again, Bee whimpering in high arousal. Blurr grasped his hips tightly, his cable pressing against the entrance of his port.

Bee arched his back slightly as Blurr pushed his cable into his slick port, moaning, his back pressed against Blurr's chestplates. Blurr groaned, Bee was so tight Blurr had to inch himself in, trying not to hurt the poor yellow bot. Bee panted, his spark beating rapidly in his chest. Blurr kissed his neck as he pushed in deeper the sweet lubricant Bee leaked allowed him to go forward a bit more easily. Bee jerked as Blurr came up and pressed against his virgin seal. Blurr froze, shocked beyond all reason, Bee was a virgin?

"Bee…"

Bumblebee flushed deeply, had never interfaced before and had been too embarrassed to stop Blurr before to inform him. He had wanted Blurr to take him, from the second he realized Blurr had feelings for him as well. He had known for some time and he had feelings for Blurr far even before he knew Blurr did too. Blurr was still frozen in shock, yet he felt so happy, had Bee really wanted to give himself to Blurr?

"Bee… Is this what you want?" Blurr asked, unsure of Bee's true feelings. He didn't want him to regret whatever that would happen.

Bee turned his helm slightly leaning against Blurr's chestplates, whispering, "Yes… I want you Blurr…"

Blurr pulled him closer, kissing his neck as he thrust forward into Bee, breaking his virgin seal. Bee cried out in pain, coolant pooling in his optics. Pouring down his faceplates, Blurr smoothed them away kissing his neck and helm lovingly. Bee sniffled, his tears slowing as the pain faded. Moving his hips Bee grinded into Blurr's cable, making him groan loudly.

Blurr pulled all the way out and thrusted all the way back in, gripping Bee's hips tightly as he did so. Bee moaned, arching against Blurr. Blurr continued his pace, pulling all the way back out then thrusting all the way back in, hitting one of the most sensitive sensor nodes on Bee's inner walls. Bee arched and moaned, his thighs quivered pleasure racing through him. Blurr press him close to his chest plates, kissing his helm and back of his neck cable as he quickened his thrusting pace.

Bee moaned, moving his hips in time with Blurr's thrusts. Blurr reached around his chest plates as he released his hips with one servo, clicking open his chestplates. Bee's bright blue spark was beating rapidly and engorged with arousal. Blurr cupped Bee's life mass with one servo, using his other servo to spread Bee's legs open more, allowing him to thrust even deeper. Bee arched, unbearable pleasure shooting through him as Blurr let his servo twirl and dance through the bright blue mass of life.

Bee moaned, trembling and squirming at Blurr's touch, Blurr thrusted in a slow pace yet thrusted even deeper, hitting sensitive sensor nodes as he did so. Twirling his servo in and out of Bee's spark, Blurr stroked it and continued ravishing Bee's shoulder and neck in sweet kisses. Bee trembled feeling overload close coming to him, moaning loudly.

"Ahh..! Blurr..!"

Blurr stopped his actions, pulling out of Bee before turning him over to face him. Bee whimpered, pouting as Blurr stopped pleasuring every time he came close. Blurr placed Bee's legs around him as his hips, Bee's back pressing against the back of the couch. Bee placed his servos on the back ledge of the couch to steady himself as Blurr kneeled on the cushions of the couch, thrusting back into Bee who bucked his hips in response.

Blurr dipped his head down, staring up at Bee for a moment then dove his glossa into Bee's life mass. Bee cried out in pleasure, the unbearable pleasure returning. Blurr continued to ravish his spark in kisses and tender licks. Bee trembled, coming close once again, moaning loudly. Blurr thrusted his hips forward then, thrusting deeper into Bee, removing his glossa from his spark. Bee moaned as Blurr quickened his pace, thrusting faster and deeper into his port with every thrust. Bee arched his back against the couch, crying out Blurr's name.

"Ahh..! Blurr…!"

Blurr unlatched his own chestplates revealing his own spark, coming close to his own overload. Bee gazed up at him with such optics Blurr's spark could've been shattered by his love. Pressing their chestplates together, bright blue light filling the room as their sparks joined to become one. Bee cried out, overload taking them both violently. Blurr silenced him with a lustful kiss, sealing their bond. Once their sparks parted and returned to their own compartments, Bee went limp savoring the last waves of pleasure.

Blurr closed Bee's chestplates along with his own, replacing their interfacing panels as well. Bee laid upon the couch weak yet satisfied. He opens his arms for Blurr, who embraced him lovingly. Blurr released him to lay him down onto his side on the couch, only to climb behind and wrap his arms around his waist his helm snuggling into the crook of Bee's neck, whispering.

"My Bee… my beautiful Bee…"

Bee smiled, statis overtaking him and Blurr embracing him tightly.

Optimus, who had been in the room right next them tried effortlessly to ignore them, keeping his optics on the control panel. Ratchet walked in then from the other room, his face gruff.

"Are they finally done?"

Optimus nodded, glancing at Bulkhead from across the room who had been trying to focus on a painting for a while, his face was bright red. Prowl came up behind Ratchet, his faceplates blank but his optics amused. Crossing his arms, he shook his head, speaking softly not to wake the newly bonded.

"Next time they shouldn't interface in a base filled with bots, and I think sentinel was here halfway through."

Optimus chuckled, yet trying to keep the amusement off his face.

Blurr heard them from the couch in his light statis, smiling he embraced Bee a little tighter. Every bot knew that Bee was his and will always be.


End file.
